


Sit Down

by yeahseemslikeano



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bratting, Daddy Kink, Daddy! Bruce, Daddy! Bruce Banner, Dom Bruce Banner, F/M, Smut, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahseemslikeano/pseuds/yeahseemslikeano
Summary: Ari decides to test Bruce's patience in front of his new coworkers. Sometimes acting like a brat has its advantages.
Relationships: bruce banner/ oc
Kudos: 34





	Sit Down

“Breathe through it baby, just give me one more.” He said three fingers deep in her pussy, the sound of her wetness getting louder and louder. Bruce said one more, four orgasms ago. He continued to tease her entrance drawing out moan after moan. Pinching her nipples so tight and pushing her closer to the edge. “If you’re gonna act like a brat, I’ll treat you like a brat, Princess.”

Ari held onto the headboard with a vice grip, afraid that if she let go, she’d be in for a punishment rather than pleasure for disobeying yet another one of Bruce’s rules. That’s why she was in this mess in the first place. She let her horniness get the best of her after seeing one of the new interns getting a little too close and personal with her Brucie, and deciding it was a good idea to tease Bruce in front of all of their new coworkers. Not her brightest idea.

“No more, I – I can’t cum any more daddy!” her pussy tightened around his fingers drawing them in. That did it for him. He didn’t realize how much being called Daddy would turn him on until he started fucking her. The way it rolled off her tongue on the brink of orgasm. The way she chanted it like a prayer, milking his cock. The thought alone made him rock hard, humping the bed for any kind of friction. She didn’t deserve his cock for how rude she acted towards his new interns. Diving back into her wet sex and sucking on her swollen clit. It was too much feeling her pussy flutter around his finger while his knuckles grazed her g-spot. His fingers sped up. The sloppy sounds of her wet pussy bouncing off the walls. Her moans growing louder.

“Daddy Please. Please. Please. Please.” She didn’t even know what she was begging for at this point. Did she want him to stop or push her over the edge? 

“Keep begging you fucking slut. Daddy’s gonna make you cum all over his face. You want that naughty girl? You wanna cum all over Daddy’s face.” His fingers slowed dragging against her g-spot with each long stroke. Nipping at her clit.

Her answer was lost in throat with her mouth agape in a silent scream. The pleasure too much for her to handle. She hadn’t realized Bruce had withdrawn his mouth from her clit and his fingers from her pussy until she felt the sting against her clit.

“FUCK DADDY”

“I asked you a question baby. Be a good girl for me and answer. Or do you just want me to edge you like this for the rest of the night?”

“No. No. NO. Cum daddy, Please.”

“Close enough.”

He dived back into her releasing her sore nipples to tease her clit. The burn of his stubble rubbing against her thighs finally pushed her over the edge. She was gushing, humping his face like her life depended on it. Her screams reverberating down the empty halls of the compound.

“That’s my good girl. Cum for daddy. Good girl.”

Ari smiled, succumbing to the darkness that took over her senses.

* * *

Ari rolled to the edge of the bed feeling the weightlessness of her limbs as she tried to stand up. The soreness surged throughout her body as she tried to make it down the hall to the kitchen for breakfast.

“Just in time sleepyhead. Have a seat over here.” Sam’s cheerful voice boomed throughout the kitchen, overwhelming Ari’s tired senses. She grimaced at the thought of sitting, feeling the soreness radiate. Somehow no one else had noticed her pained waddle coming into the kitchen this morning. While except Bruce who watched her moving gingerly throughout the kitchen. His heated stare only made the feeling intensify.

“You know what, I think I’ll stand. I slept funny last night, and my back is killing me.” She stretched, trying to prove her point. Until she heard Bruce’s voice for the first time this morning. The baritone in his voice leaving no room for objections and going unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

“Ari. Sit Down.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut ever so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Also, I have no sex experience *finger guns*.


End file.
